


The Package

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratings: PG-13<br/>Warnings: DeathFic<br/>Word Count: 1,554<br/>Summary: Batman had contingency plans for all occasions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

She never expected this, they did date a time or two but in no way could they ever have been considered friends. Actually they were closer to hunter and prey, she, the ever intrepid investigative reporter and he, the center of much that was news worthy in Gotham. She wasn’t even invited to the reading of the will, but then none of the press were. So why was she, Lois Lane being hand delivered a package from the Wayne family pet Law Firm. Quoting another intrepid Lady who followed her passions down a certain rabbit hole,  
“Curiouser and curiouser”  
Signing, thanking and tipping the courier, Lois sits the package down to go pour herself a stiff drink.  
“This looks like something that’s gonna need a little fortification to open.”  
Sitting at her kitchen table with her drink, Lois opens the rather large black package from the Estate of Mr. Bruce T. Wayne. Inside Lois finds another large black package and three sealed envelopes with her name on them. The first one she opens has several photographs and memorabilia inside, there are pictures of she and Bruce on their few dates and a Society Page clipping noting their attendance at the opening of the Gotham City opera season that year. There are a few pictures that look like surveillance shots of her inside her old apartment, of her at the Daily Planet, while she interviewed Lex Luthor and several of her and Clark. There’s even a few from their wedding, and a favor and one of the flowers from their centerpieces,  
“I thought he couldn’t make the wedding, at least that’s what he told Clark”  
Lois even finds the forged Wayne Tech ID badge she once used when she was trying to find out more information on Bruce when he was accused and under investigation. In another envelope is the documentation for a CD account. The documentation states that this use to be an investment account that Bruce opened on the day she and Clark got married, and closed on the day they finalized their divorce. The money in that account was rolled into this CD and allowed to mature on its own. The CD was left in both her and Clark’s name to be split equitably on the event of Bruce’s death.  
Finally, there is a plain cream vellum envelope with her name written on it in Bruce’s elegant scrawl. Lois’ hands shake as she turns this envelope over to open it up. This envelope Lois knows, holds the other shoe about to drop. Inside this envelope Lois finds a hand written letter addressed to her.

Lois,

You are reading this letter because I am dead. I hope my death was such that it gave you one hell of a byline.

I know that you were not expecting to have any contact with my estate following my death but I gave my attorney permission to recover from my personal effects mementoes of our brief time together and give them to you to do with as you will. Not everything in a person’s life should be left for the jackals to pick over after the living have gone on. Trust me, anything else I have that connects the two of us has been either destroyed or left in trusted hands so please do not worry that some intimate moment we spent together is going to show up on TMZ or some other smear rag.

About the CD account, as you can see it used to be an investment account. I open accounts like this for those close to me who get married in order to have something special to give them on their 50th Wedding Anniversary. Unfortunately no one I know has made it that far so I just leave the money alone just in case they get back together again. If not, like I have for you and Clark, I leave it for them as a gift for being in my life and to maybe remind them of better times.

Finally, Lois, on my death I left things for Clark, similar to what I left for you, intimate mementoes of our long relationship, and requested that if he were not present to receive them at the reading of my will that they be delivered to you with you being asked to deliver them to Clark for me.

I know no one has seen Clark Kent nor has anyone seen much of Superman outside of whatever major emergency behest the JLA since my death. I know this because I know Clark. Lois, I need you to help my Clark. Yes, we finally got together but it was years after the two of you had separated, actually we became we after you and Clark were able to be friends once again. I have to thank you Lois, you helped my Clark learn how to be in love another person and you taught me not to let chances pass me by but to pounce on them when they come close enough.

Lois, I need you to go to Clark and help him. I know that I died doing something he couldn’t save me from, and is now beating himself to death about it. However I died, it was no one’s job to save me but my own. Lois, tell my Clark that I did not leave him voluntarily, that this was always a logical consequence of our separate and collective Missions. Tell him that however I died, that it is not his fault. That he needs to go on.

Lois, tell Clark that the world needs the words of Clark Kent, that they need his insightful take on today’s issues and events that like yours, speak to the needs and causes of the everyman. The world needs to read his investigation of corruption and malfeasance committed by our modern nobility, showing everyone that wealth and might rarely ever make right. It needs to see his humorous pin pricks at humanity’s collective inflated ego to keep us grounded in reality.

Lois go to him, tell him that the world needs Superman, and not the one they have now. They need a healed, whole and complete hero who not only flies out to save the day when the alien armadas come to attack the Earth or who parts raging rivers and holds up mountains during earthquakes, but they need the Superman who is the best of us. They need the Superman who rescues kittens in trees and visits out wounded soldiers in VA Hospitals, who is our shining example of hope, of caring, who inspires all of us to care for our fellow man. He and I may have been at odds with respect to methodology and approach, but that never stopped me from understanding what he does and why he does it. It never stopped me from appreciating his fierce sense of fair play and loyalty to ideals. My Clark as Superman represents self-sacrifice and the best that we can do for ourselves, which is to go out of your way to help those who could in no way do the same for you or even repay you for what you’ve done.

Please Lois, don’t let my Clark loose himself because I died, not because I let myself get killed. Lois, you are the only one I know who can still reach him. Our teammates will have tried but all they’ll all do is remind him that I’m gone. He needs someone who was in his life and was all his and his alone, at least for a while.

Lois, my Clark needs you to help him live again, and when you go to him, don’t take no for an answer, don’t let him turn you around or send you home, you tell him I sent you and he’d better listen if he knows what’s good for him. But, most importantly Lois, you tell Clark Joseph Kent, you tell Kal of the House of El, last son of Krypton, that I in no way expect nor want him to come after me, especially since in death as in life, we’re probably headed in opposite directions anyway.

My Clark can only be in a few places on Earth and still be able to respond to any League emergency in a timely manner. Follow the instructions on the next page, don’t worry they won’t cause your laptop to explode but they will run a single use self erasing program that will track my Clark’s unique biosignature. Write down the coordinates then call the number at the bottom of the page. It will contact someone who can get you to whatever coordinates come up and provide all necessary gear needed to get there. Don’t forget my Clark’s black package and please stay with him when he opens it. There is something inside that is very, very important that I wish to God I were there to give it to him myself. I don’t want him alone then, please don’t leave my Clark alone when he opens that package. He’ll need you even more then ever afterwards. I know I’m asking a lot of you, but there is no one else I trust to do this…but you.

Lois, Thank you.

With my most sincere gratitude,

Bruce T. Kent-Wayne


End file.
